Intervention imprévu (demi fin)
by Miaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh
Summary: Will, notre pauvre Will blessé à cause d'une simple bouteille d'encre c'est idiot au possible mais le feu c'est un peu acharné sur sa cuisse mais il va biens après le coup de feu qu'il venait de ce passer avec Will qui ne c'est pas vraiment ce défendre...ce n'étais vraiment pas de chance que ça tombe sur lui... quelle coïncidence!


**Voilà la suite de intervention imprévu j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant que la première si elle vous à plu! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes piki lecteurs! :)**

**PS: Les review pensez-s'y! Sa me ferait très plaisir de recevoir vos remarques! :)**

Après le coup que Will lui avait mit dans le ventre, il partit marcher vers le port Saint-Martin. Il croise plein de touriste extasié devant les bateaux du 19ème siècles. Il trouvait sa pitoyable les gens passe leurs temps à s'arrêter devant inintéressante. Il rentre.

"Bah Scotty où était-tu? demanda Lily"

"Sa te regarde? Non. Laisse-moi."

"Hum, et bien je vois que.. non laisse tomber."

"Dit-moi je serais t'écouter."

"NON LAISSE-MOI TU COMPREND CE QUE JE TE DIT?!"

"Calme-toi! D'accord?! Non parce-que ça va plus aller entre nous si tu prend comme sa."

"Non, mais arrête de te la jouer psy"

"Wow, tu ne vas pas bien toi! Okay je te laisse tu c'est quoi viens plus me voir appart si c'est professionnel tu m'as comprise j'espère."

"Compris pareil de mon côté."

Lily partit et passe à côté de Kate.

"Hey! Lily ça ne vas pas?" demanda Kate

"Non, mais il vas pas bien lui!"

"Bah, Lily! Dit moi qui te cause ce chagrin? C'est Scotty pas vrai?"

"Non...mais aussi l'autre il m'agresse!" dit-t'elle en versant une larme de chagrin

"Oh, ne pleure pas ma chérie...Sa va s'arranger!" dit Kate pour la rassurer.

"Non, je ne lui parlerais que pour le professionnel à partir de maintenant!"

"Lily... écoute...ne te laisse pas avoir aussi facilement crois moi!"

"Mouis... bon je te laisse"

"Bisous louloute!"

"Oui... c'est sa bisous"

Kate était au courant à propos de cette histoire. Mais d'une manière un peu...

"Dit Kate tu as des nouvelles sur l'enquête?" demanda Vera

"Non, mais il me semble que Lily reçoit le gars qui était à côté de celui qui c'est fait tuer mais malheureusement je crois qu'il nous avancera en rien mais bon... ont peut toujours essayer.. en plus lui non plus n'a rien vu!"

"Lily s'en occupera bien"

"Non, je prendrais sa relève aujourd'hui"

"Tu n'as pas le droit! Le chef à dit que tu étais beaucoup trop stressante!"

"Je l'emmerde."

"Wow, okay mais j'y suis pour rien!"

"Oui, je gère"

"Hum."

"Pff, ça va je vais pas lui taper dessus non plus!"

"Oui, oui..."

"Aller il arrive dans 2 heures je me dépêche"

"Ouep salut."

"Hum."

Kate retourne vers Lily lui annoncé que c'est elle qui prendrait sa relève et qu'elle avait deux jours de congés sentant qu'elle étais très fatiguée.

"Congé?!"

"Oui, en tout cas c'est se que le chef à dit..." dit Kate en mentant

"Ah, c'est zarb il y à une semaine il m'a convoqué en me disant que j'avais un travail très performant... Et mon congé commence quand?"

"Dans une heure"

"Hun?! Mais... mais qui va s'occuper du gars qui va être interrogé dans deux heures?!"

"Moi!" dit-t'elle d'un ton très fière

"Hors de question! Je vais aller lui parler pour qu'il annule mon congé sur le champs!"

"Heuu... non! Je m'en occupe!..."

"Non, j'irais"

"Bon...Je...je t'ai menti a ce propos mais je te sens crevé et tu n'es pas assez bien pour t'occuper de l'interrogatoire à 17 heures"

"Quoi?! Connasse! Mais dit dont il y à marqué faites moi hier sur mon front ou quoi?! Merde à la fin!"

"Non, mais c'est pour ton bien que j'ai fais sa en ce moment je ne te sens pas tu comprend mon sentiments non? Tu es assez grande pour comprende il me semble non?"

"Hum, oui mais tu crains tu aurais pu m'en parler tout de même!"

"Je sais... Vera avait peut-être raison finalement...3

Kate regarde sa montre: 17 heures 3

"Merde, je...je doit y'aller"

"Bah..."

"Bisous à toute je te prends pour aller boire un café rendez-vous 20 heures 30 à mon bureau!"

"Heuu d'accord"

Kate courra jusqu'à l'interrogatoire.

"Bonjour monsieur."

"Bon...bonjour je m'appelle François Martin"

"Et bien mon, petit François je me dérange pour toi que veut tu?"

"Hé, hé oui donc je me souvient avoir vu Quentin sous pression en ce moment... Comment dire il changé."

"Plus précisément?"

"Avant, il faisait des cours de gymnastique... Et du jour au lendemain il m'a dit qu'il vouait arrêter je lui ai demander la raison il m'a dit que sa ne me regarder pas... Mais ce jour la il avait les mains toutes noires..."

"Peut-être avait t'il vidanger sa voiture..."

"Il n'en à pas"

"Fréquenté t'il des gens il peut zarb?"

"Hum, non pas à ma connaissance... Ah si!"

"Pouvait vous me dire leurs nom?"

"Non, mais une oui dont tous l'aimait mais en particulier Quentin... elle s'appelait Emilie. Mais il me semble que un jour Quentin à fait un pas vers elle et lui as demander... mais Emilie lui a demander de venir... Je l'es suivi discrètement je n'ai rien entendu mais je l'ai vu donner de l'argent à Emilie et le lendemain... ils se tenaient par la main."

"Oui... Étrange... Bon écouté on vous rappellera..."

"Où en n'est l'enquête?"

"Je ne peut rien vous dire mais sa avance"

"Quel con mais bien sûr au revoir!"

"Mouis au revoir François"

"En voilà un autre de guignols!... Bon miss Emilie tu vas te ramené au pas de course...!"

"Je vais aller chercher Vera"

Kate partit dans les couloirs en train de chercher Vera

"Vera!"

"Oui? Alors qu'es-que sa à donner?"

"Bah, il m'a quand même bien aider je peut le reconnaître mais c'est pas le problème... Quentin aimer quelqu'un qu'il payé...Si j'ai bien suivi..."

"Tu as son nom?"

"Oui, Emilie mais il ne connait pas son nom..."

"Pratique..."

"Bah, écoute il as fait de son possible tu ne crois pas bref."

"Oui, donc alors que veut-tu?"

"Que tu cherche toutes les Emilie de Chicago"

"Quoi?! Mais sa va me prendre toutes ma vie rêve pas trop j'ai besoin d'aide!"

"Bah, oui je sais mais le problème c'est que nous n'avons plus personne pour t'aider!"

"Hum, hum"

"NON, NON ET NON je ne rappellerais pas Lily."

"Il n'y à que cette solution je ne ferais pas ça tout seul c'est mort!"

"Boulet..."

"Pardon, ça va je suis pas Super-Man non plus franchement comprend moi j'ai d'autre enquête moi le chef ma mis sur une autre affaire."

"Je m'en fiche débrouille toi ce n'est pas mon problème c'est le tien tu seras t'en sortir tu es un grand garçon maintenant..."

"Hun, hun, hun marrant hun?"

"Oui, t'as vu aller mon grand garçon moi je vais aller vers tonton Will pour qu'il nous fasse des petites analyse après tu pourras aller jouer au parc"

"Pff ouais salut."

Kate partit sur un rire moqueur mais la elle voit sur la porte de Will: "Fermé trouvez quelqu'un d'autre"

"Non, non il ne peut pas nous faire ça! Ça devient grave seule Lily arriverais à trouver une solution dans ce cas elle me manque déjà!"

Kate prit le téléphone et appela Lily en lui disant que le cas est grave.

"Oui, oui Will c'est barré!"

"Bon j'arrive"

"Okay merci"

"C'est bien parce-que c'est toi!"

"Hé, hé"

"A toutes suite"

"A toutes suite"

Kate raccrocha avec quand même un boule dans la gorge comme quoi Will était partit de 1 c'était un très bon ami et de 2 elle ne c'est pas comme ils vont faire sans lui.

"Lily te voilà viens avec moi! Dépêche-toi"

"Oui, j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu quand j'ai su... la situation"

"Oui aller viens pas le temps de papoter"

"Oui"

Kate emmena Lily devant la porte du bureau de Will

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel mon dieu!"

"C'est fermé j'ai l'impression"

"Malheureusement"

"Attend" "WILL, WILL, OUVRE!"

"Chut le chef passe devant enlève le mot vite!"

"Bonjour les filles à et bien vous revoilà Mme Rush?"

"Oui...Comment dire le boulot me manqué trop!"

"Oui..je vois ça"

"Hé, hé"

"Dites je voudrais parler à Will dites lui 19 heures dans mon bureau"

"Mais c'est dans une heure!"

"Oui et?"

"Non, mais rien"

"Hum, bon à toutes à l'heure"

"Oui, c'est sa"

Le chef partit et les filles essaya alors de défoncé la porte

"C'est trop dur!"

"Il nous faut des bras!"

"Oui..."

"Non, c'est hors de que..."

Lily sens quelque chose

"C'est quoi cette odeur?"

"Sa sens le cramé!"

"Je vais le chercher"

"Tu nous sauve Lily"

"Je sais"

Lily partit en courant chercher Scotty dans les couloirs partout elle le chercher

"Scotty! Enfin te voila!"

"Tu viens pour t'excuser j'espère"

"Non, dépêche je t'expliquerais plus tard magne, magne!"

"Non, dit moi!"

"Will va crevé ça te suffit?"

"Oui, aller ont n'y va"

Lily et Scotty courait partout pour arriver jusqu'au cabinet de Will

"Vous voilà dépêché vous! Poussez!"

Lily, Scotty et Kate poussaient de toutes leurs forces mais rien ne marché.

"Kate Vera lui pourra nous aider va s'y vite!"

"J'y vais continuer en attendant"

"Oui, oui vite!"

Kate partit à son tour dans les couloirs pour aller chercher Vera qui lui était en train de boire un café dans son bureau

"Vera grouille, grouille viens"

"Mais..."

Kate tira Vera par le bras et ne le laissa pas en placer une et une fois arriver Lily et Scotty continuer à pousser mais pas assez fort

"Aller à quatre ont peut y'arriver"

"Merde, 19 heures"

"Pas grave, vite c'est pas le problème du moment là tu crois pas?"

"Si je pense qu'il y à plus important quand même"

"Aller poussez, poussez"

"SA Y AI!"

"OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIII!"

"Will, mais... qu'es-que..."

"C'est trop long à expliquer mais ce que je sais c'est que j'étais sur le point de trouver les résultats et là quelqu'un lance de l'encre sur ma tête je m'évanouis je ne voyait plus rien mais il est parti et deux minutes avant avais mit le feu...à...à... mo...MON CABINET!"

"L'encre n'y ai pas pour rien... je pense"

"Pourquoi dit-tu ça Scotty?"

"Parce-que bon je vais chercher le max de trucs pour éteindre se feu!"

"Oui, aller"

"Will mon pt'it bonhomme... Rien de casser...?"

"Quelques os"

"Hun?!"

"Non, je plaisante je suis juste blessé au niveau du crane il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital je pense"

Will partit à l'hôpital mais le chef n'étais au courant de rien!


End file.
